


As is Expected

by tuesdaycoming



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Anal Sex, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: Wilde does his duty, as is expected of him.
Relationships: Apophis/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	As is Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde Week Day 5- “Patriotism is the virtue of the vicious”
> 
> A drabble. Again (I promise I do know how to write longer things...)

It isn't fair. 

Wilde spares a thought for the maid who will take away these pillows when Apophis is done with him, if Apophis is ever done with him. He's drenched in sweat, will be drenched in worse, from the effort of taking the cock, too big, too hot, too rough, inside him. 

It isn't what he signed up for. 

"Isn't it?" Apophis's voice rumbles through him. Wilde hides his gasp in soft velvet as he's pressed firmly down. 

"Yes," he says, "happy to do my part." He thinks it is unlikely to be anything the maid hasn't seen before.


End file.
